Haunted Dreams, Laced With Placid Themes
by JumpFlySink
Summary: Just a sample :  First thing I've uploaded. Includes Ike and some OC's. Bozinga.


**Hi everyone :) This is just a sample of something I wrote…YES, it's Brawl related because I used Ike (Copywrite Nintendo). Parker, Oliver and Sassy (Yes, I know, bizarre name, but it seemed to fit. Unique in mah own way :), are all OC charries I created. NO STEALY. Not that you would really steal them, because this sample doesn't really say much about them…but oh well! Enjoy! Please tell me what ya'll think! I'll be writing more SSBB related stuffles! Thanks 3**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Blessed smoke bellows from the beast, his sickness spreading unlike anything she had seen before. Her bleary eyes gave way to slight tears, for before her as the darkness took him, too, inside and out. The smoke hovered and laced around his body, dirty, gentle black ropes suffocating him into something she never thought she would like to see.

"Bow to the gears and worship the machine!" Parker cried, stepping back as he shouted towards the eroding ceiling. He flipped some bright brown hair out of his right eye before a feverish grin danced across his lips. He looked over his work with great satisfaction.

Sassy also back pedaled, but for the same reason they didn't share. Her back slapped against the wall behind her, paint chippings peeling off of the wall and clouding the air around her.

When the black smoke slowly began to drift its way to the floor, it revealed someone completely new. Ike still stood where he was before, yes, but he seemed different. His hair was darker, a deep, almost black shade of purple, his skin a grey, pale color. His bright red irises locked with hers for a brief second as he lifted his head and looked around him at a world through new eyes.

"...Ike..." Sassy asked just above a whisper. She was slightly hesitant.

He began to take a step forward, the hands at his sides slightly rising as he strode.

"Is it so?" Ike asked quietly, turning his head slowly to the left. Eyes narrowing as more black fog dripped from his hand, he flipped his palm over face-up and intently watched as it dripped and oozed from in between his fingers much like a grate.

No one answered his question; they only gawked at the boy's new form. Parker could have died laughing, that type of accomplished laughter, the kind that lingers in your chest for a few more minutes even after the joke is told.

"This can't be happening..." Sassy mumbled, her placid lips cold and rough as the words fumbled their way out awkwardly.

Ike turned and faced Parker, but didn't look him in the eyes, more or less addressing his shoes. "Why can't they...see?".

"...See _what_?" Sassy yelped before Parker could respond, curiosity tugging at her voice, her self-confidence finally coming around again.

Parker's grin never faded, his hands shaking with excitement at the new addition to his team.

Ike closed his eyes as if to recall a thought. "Seas of children...bound...gagged...and led into the flames...".

Parker released a loud and hard howl, his teeth clashing together as he collected himself back into his sinister stare. "You see what we see, Ike. _You're_ one of _us_ now."

Ike's red eyes flashed back open and he began to pace the room steadily, his fingers laced in his hair over his head.

"Blind are leading the blind into a disaster...I'm the only one who...".

Parker took a step in his direction, arms outstretched in an understanding manner. "Trust me, we do care. Come with us. We need your help."

Ike stopped briefly and rubbed his face with both hands, muffled words escaping through his hands. "I cannot save them all..."

"What is he talking about?" Sassy demanded. She watched helplessly as Ike finally stood in one place, looking around himself in a confused manner.

Parker stepped in between the two. "You see, Ike. Humans, they'll never be able to see that they crave this captivity. They set themselves up", his face went from serious to sinister in the blink of an eye again. "We _need_ to put them in their _place_."

Sassy approached Ike, a lot more closely than she even expected to, and gazed up at him. He didn't look like Ike any longer.

She loomed into his crimson eyes and said exhasperantly, "Please, I need you to trust me now..."

Parker held a hand close to his chest and non-chalontly inspected his nails. "You know, Oliver was right about you, girl. You are a fool."

Sassy ignored him, her attention focused in Ike. Her voice dropped down to a whisper, and she picked up a hand of his and cradled it gently, inspecting it closely.

"Just...just don't move; I'll figure this out..."

"I guess that makes Oliver a fool, too. Shame. A pity what happened to him."

She cringed at his words. Her body dipped an swayed as she began yanking at his hand, hot salty tears flying down her face like a hot sauna as she cried, "Forget what anyone said; Ike, please, take my hand, or we'll both be dead!".

Parker clapped his hands and barked, "Enough!"

"They do not hear a word I say...", Ike replied to no one in general, looking straight through Sassy to the back of the room.

"Who? _Ike!_ I'm right here!" the girl screeched, waving her hands in front of him. His attention did not stir; the same glazed over expression hung over on his face.

He seemed to suddenly snap to attention, and quicker than lightening, his hand was around her throat. He began to speak between gritted teeth. "If you decide to worship the chaos", he began, then pulled her closer, his voice dropping to a growl. "Then I will not wait and watch as you burn."

Ike released his grip and tossed her to the floor in a heap of arms and legs, landing on her elbows. She cringed on impact, then looked up to see the true monster he had really become glaring back at her.

"We are divine! We are the flock!". He placed a foot on her and shoved her back a few feet, skidding across the cement floor. Sassy's back smacked up against the wall once again, her head hitting first and releasing a nauseating crack. The impact rattled the walls and sent dust fluttering into the air.

When she looked back up at him, he was already walking over towards Parker, hands shaking steadily at his sides, seeming with rage.

Before dissapearing, Parker turned towards her and waved in a 'Ta-ta!' manner.


End file.
